


The Painted Lady

by NightsOfFire



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: How Do I Tag, guess what’s happening on discord, you may be asking me what is happening, you tell me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21727135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightsOfFire/pseuds/NightsOfFire
Summary: Paint a picture,he said.Help inspire people,he said.Now there are no more hearts to touch.
Kudos: 10





	The Painted Lady

War is desire. We desire your land so we’ll take it from you. We want everyone to share our beliefs, so we’ll make you believe in them. We carve your end, so we’ll destroy you.

For a thing to give us so much, it also takes. It gives us everything we want for everything we have.

The woman wonders if it was worth it.

The wind weaves through a stream of raven hair as soot hugs the woman’s cheeks. One foot goes in front of the other through the ashes of she used to call home. A single paintbrush rested her hand.

With a stroke of her brush, she could send a message. With a hint of color, she could touch the hearts of people.

When the handsome man knocked on her door, she was like putty in his hands.

 _Paint a picture_ , he said.

 _Help inspire people_ , he said.

Now there are no more hearts to touch.

The woman reached her home, or at least what’s left of it. She dropped onto her knees and everything is quiet.

Everything except the river.

**Author's Note:**

> posted on Tumblr: https://nights-of-fire.tumblr.com/post/187792464441/the-painted-lady-war-is-desire-we-desire-your
> 
> inspired by: https://www.archiveofourown.org/works/20558486
> 
> Disclaimer: Avatar was created by Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, and Aaron Ehasz. I own nothing because I am not valid enough.


End file.
